Furuba Verses
by Otaku Mom
Summary: This was a collection of verses about the Sohma. Originally it was supposed to have the theme of Tohru and their feelings toward her. It's evolved a bit, and Akito seems to be central to some of the theme. I think I am finally accepting her as female.
1. Chapter 1 I Hide

**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine nor are the Fruits Basket characters. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.**

Well, I know, I am supposed to be updating IOR and I am, I promise. However a couple of poems occurred to me and eventually I would like to try and add more, but for now it's just two. I don't know if they are good or bad but that's neither here nor there I suppose. I don't want to ruin my reputation, but I do want to try something new. I couldn't quite figure out what I did wrong when I uploaded but the first line of each verse is italicized since I couldn't get the space to stay...maybe I'll figure it out later.

Perhaps some people will read and review, I'd really like that, but if not, that's okay too. I've posted other stuff that hasn't gotten a lot of results. Thanks to all my wonderful readers that have read my stories. If possible, I would like to know if this is good or bad. Thanks.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 Shigure**

**I Hide…**

_I hide behind my masks_

Watching over my love so carefully

I long for her; I yearn for her

With a love that can never be.

_She laughs, she smiles_

I hide, I grin

She mustn't know it hurts

So much from deep within.

_Stupid Cat, damn rat_

I know she loves them so

I hide, I joke, I tease

I harbor a love never meant to be.

_She grins, they smile_

I hide, I laugh

So she will never know

How much I love her so

_I hide behind my masks_

While my heart yearns to be forever free

I long for her; I yearn for her

With a love that can never be.


	2. Chapter 2 Her Smile

**Disclaimer: I neither own Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.**

I should have a couple of new chapters posted very soon for IOR but this is an experiment and since the idea wouldn't go away and let me concentrate, I decided what the heck!

Poetry is not my strong suit, but I would like to know what people think about these. Eventually I hope to add a few others, but for now, this chapter and the first are as far as my inspiration would take me.

Thanks for reading, I hope you'll review. I'd like to know how I did. Thanks.

**Chapter 2 Yuki**

**Her Smile…**

_Her smile is the world's greatest treasure_

Her happiness my desire beyond all measure.

_She saw in me my insecurity_

She looked behind my false façade

And she accepted me.

_All my life I've waited for someone_

To love me as I am, to be my golden sun.

_Her joy is the refreshing rain_

Her laughter penetrates my dark despair

And dissolves all my pain.


	3. Chapter 3 My Best Friend

Here I am again, I can't really stay away from these pages and this anime I love so much. I worked a 12 hour shift today at my Exxon Station and I actually have a whole two poems to show for the day. Please read and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 3 Momiji**

**My Best Friend...  
**_OtakuMom _

I love you but I can only be  
Your Best Friend,  
That is my destiny.

_You laugh with me; you cry for me  
Your friendship shines bright and true  
That is why I will always be  
So in love with you._

_I could wish for so much more but what  
Would it avail?  
You love him._

_He cares for you; he'll be there for you  
Just as I always will but  
He has your heart; I have your hand;  
My Best Friend._

_Sometimes I wish that I could  
Walk away from you  
Then I realize_

_This love glows within my heart and  
While your love will never be mine  
In the end, you will still be  
My Best Friend._


	4. Chapter 4 Don't Leave Me Alone

This is my final poem for the night. Originally I started writing this for my youngest daughter who hates being alone. As I wrote this poem it occurred to me that perhaps some of these emotions and feelings are what Tohru experiences in the very depths of her soul.

**Chapter 4: Tohru**

**Don't Leave Me Alone...  
**_OtakuMom _

My thoughts are dark with fear  
Don't leave me alone.  
I don't like being by myself  
My confidence begins to shatter and break  
Please don't leave me alone.

Watch me in a crowd  
See how my smile flashes  
See how my eyes sparkle and glow  
Hear how my laughter harbors happiness  
When with others, I am my best.

Don't leave me alone  
I need someone to share  
My thoughts, my dreams, my plans and schemes  
I need someone there to catch me when I fall  
Please don't leave me alone.

Be my source of light  
Come with me, stay with me  
Be my inspiration in the dark  
Laugh with me, cry with me, and share with me my love  
For you I will be my best

By my side; through it all  
Don't leave me alone  
Accept me, love me, be the one  
To make me smile when I am hurting inside  
Please don't leave me alone.


	5. Chapter 5 Darkness and Light

It occurs to me that I haven't posted a disclaimer in a few chapters. Here we go, Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters are my property. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

Once again, here I am, back in the world of poetry. I find it a challenge to try and capture the essence of the Sohmas in a few short verses and so each poem I write is the result of a lot of planning and reworking of verses and words. Please let me know if there is something you like about this, or even something you don't like. I am really interested in the opinions of others. Akito was a little tough to capture, especially since I tried to avoid being gender specific. Does this seem to be Akito or am I totally out of character. Now I just have to write poems for Kyo, Hatsuharu, Hatori, Ayame, Ritsu, Hiro, Kisa, Kagura...Wow I can't believe there are still this many Sohmas to consider and that doesn't count Rin or Kureno. I wonder if I will ever finish...

Any way, hopefully those who read will enjoy my efforts. If you happen to be a fan of my stories, I am working on a Hatori/Tohru, but it will be a while before I start posting. I love Hatori and want to give him my best effort. Of course I like Shigure and Momiji a little better, but we all know that.

**Chapter 5 Akito**

**Darkness and Light...**

Darkness presses in on me  
Fear clouds my sanity  
One part says there is no harm in that girl  
The other part says she can end my world.

She wants to be my friend  
I refuse to let her in  
For she might learn of my secret disgrace;  
Divine dark truths that I don't want to face.

I love her, I hate her  
I cannot make her see  
I didn't choose this fate; this fate chose me.  
Compassion alone won't change destiny.

I'm haughty, I am cruel  
I use people as tools  
She doesn't listen when I tell her so  
She insists I'm more than even I know.

Her world is fantasy  
She refuses to see  
The darkness that lies deep inside of me  
She believes there is light in the heart of me.

I love her, I hate her  
She urges me to see  
In this troubled world there is still hope for me;  
In my darkened soul there's still light to see.


	6. Chapter 6 Indigo Eyes

I' ve been reading the manga and this poem begins to reflect that fact. I was very struck by Kureno and his protective attitude toward Akito, to the point that he will do anything she desires. Yes, I admit it, Akito is a woman. As much as I still don't like that fact, it is what it is. Let me say first that Fruits Basket and all its characters do belong to Natsuki Takaya. I can only hope to capture the essence of some of the zodiac in my poems. I hope this one has captured Kureno's essence. I do feel that it does.

**Indigo Eyes**

_**Cursed  
**_I was a bird  
I could truly fly  
But it was the curse  
And often I would sigh.

_**I'm  
**_No longer bound  
Neither am I free  
My life will be yours  
While you have need of me.

_**Cursed  
**_Until he's here  
Standing by your side  
I will stay nearby  
And I will never fly.

_**I'm  
**_Free but the price  
For you is too high  
My wings stay clipped, I  
Can't stand to see you cry.

_**Cursed  
**_Sadness that hides  
In Indigo Eyes  
It imprisons me  
And it holds me tight.

_**I  
**_Don't want to stay  
But I cannot go  
Until he is here  
And standing by your side.

**Author's Note:** It strikes me as odd that I can't come up with a theme for Hatori and Kyo. It seems like they should be two of the easiest poems to write, but the idea that will make a poem central to each of these characters is elusive. In time I will update again, but please bear with me until inspiration strikes. I know, there are still others as well...Hatsuharu, Rin, Kisa, Hiro, Ayame, Kagura, Ritsu...eventually I do hope to create a poem for each of them.


End file.
